The present invention relates to 4-(N,N-dialkylamino)aniline compounds. In particular, the present invention relates to new 4-(N,N-dialkylamino)aniline compounds useful as developing agents for silver halide color photography or as dyes or intermediates therefor.
4-(N,N-Dialkylamino)aniline compounds are useful as developing agents for silver halide color photography, and they are described in, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Published Application (hereinafter referred to as "J. P. KOKAI") Nos. Hei 5-257248, 6-161061 and 7-36162. 4-Aminoaniline, i.e. p-phenylenediamine, is useful as an intermediate for a dye for keratin fibers such as human hair.